


Кукурузное дитятко

by fandom_Kings_2018, Takishiro



Series: G-PG13 мини [7]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Дэвида принесло ей поле. В лунную ночь Хозяйка заглянула в окно и сказала: выйди, Джесси, у тебя младенец.





	Кукурузное дитятко

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Кукурузное дитятко  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2229 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дэвид Шепард, Джесси Шепард, Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** хоррор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** насилие, смерть персонажей  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Дэвида принесло ей поле. В лунную ночь Хозяйка заглянула в окно и сказала: выйди, Джесси, у тебя младенец.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Кукурузное дитятко"

  
Дэвида принесло ей поле. В лунную ночь Хозяйка заглянула в окно и сказала: _выйди, Джесси, у тебя младенец._

Она вышла. На пороге лежало кукурузное чучелко из тех, что старшие братья плетут младшим, чтоб отстали. 

_Возьми его, Джесси_ , сказала Хозяйка. _Возьми, покачай_. 

Хозяйке ничего против не скажешь, Джесси ли не знать, сколько проливается крови, чтобы напитать землю. 

Она взяла чучелко, сухие кукурузные стебли шелестели в ночи. 

Это дитя плачет, сказала Хозяйка. 

Плачет — значит хочет есть. Джесси пошла в спальню, вывела потихоньку старшенького. 

— Что такое, мать? — он щурился, но глядел на нее взрослым взглядом. 

— Брат у тебя младший. Пить хочет. Дай-ка пальчик. 

Илай зевнул, без интереса взглянул на чучелко — вырос из таких давно. Но послушался. Когда б это он не послушался родной матери. Кровь попала на стебли, и глянь — уже не шелест, кряхтение. Человеческое дитя у Джесси на руках. Волосенки на голове светлые, как кукурузные зернышки. А глаза Хозяйкины. 

Теперь уж Илай оживился:

— Дай, дай подержать?

Джесси отдала ему малого:

— Это твой братик. Ты ведь дал ему напиться. 

Илай ходил с младенцем по кухне, мычал ему старую колыбельную, пока тот не уснул. Когда Джуд вернулся, она рассказала ему о прибавлении. Джуд был из местных и знал: Хозяйкины подарки — не отдарки. Взял на руки, подержал да и положил обратно в колыбель. Принял. И то дело: когда по дому уже шесть ребятишек бегает, седьмого и не заметишь. Соседи сперва болтали, но те, кто встречали Джесси с ребенком на руках и заглядывали ему в глаза, болтать переставали. А что о ней шептались — мол, ведьма, — так Джесси давно привыкла. 

Джесси слышала речи нынешнего короля. Вроде бы не из пришлых — а ничего не понимает. Поверье о бабочках всем известно, это посланцы от хозяйки, бывает, что к добру, но куда чаще — к худу. А этот вообразил себе корону. 

За Дэвидом бабочки вились, будто он медом намазан. И бабочки, и всякие другие твари, чуть забудется, и уже вышагивает по деревенской дороге ни дать ни взять дудочник из сказки, а за ним и кошки соседские, и собаки, и овцы. Как в поле ни отлучится, вечно возвращается с Хозяйкиным гостинцем: то цветок найдет, то початок кукурузы с такими ровными зернышками, что хоть линейкой вымеряй, то зимой ниоткуда притащит спелое яблоко. 

Как-то раз и у Джессиной двери бабочки завертелись роем, и скоро за ней пришли военные и отвезли в госпиталь.

После похорон мужа она не выдержала, вышла ночью на крыльцо.

— Я думала, ты его возьмешь. Я для тебя его растила. 

Не годится так матери говорить. Так ведь она и не мать. 

_И его возьму_ , прошелестела Хозяйка перекати-полем. _Не тебе меня торопить_. 

Так и ушла Джесси с крыльца: в дом, к новой вдовьей жизни.

Сайласу хозяйка сперва помогала. Все знают: чтобы земля хорошо рожала, нужно подношение. А от него подношений было много. Но потом Она разгневалась. Король возгордился. Вместо того, чтоб благодарить Ее за дары, привел за собой чужого Бога. Бога слов — как будто слова могут напитать землю.

Джесси не проклинала своего младшего. Не было такого, даже после Илая. Тот вечно ходил за Дэвидом, как привязанный, — те несколько капель крови связали их накрепко. И на войну пошел для того, чтобы беречь брата.

И сберег. 

Но не могла она Дэвида проклясть, пусть он и не был ее плотью; пусть по ночам у колыбельки она заглядывала в широко распахнутые глаза и содрогалась. Но то было под тревожным взглядом луны, в тишине; а днем она обычно забывала, откуда у нее Дэвид. 

Вспомнила, когда он попал во дворец. 

— Только мы с вами пожалеем, когда его судьба исполнится, — сказала она Сайласу. Не то имела в виду. Пожалеют многие. Но только она и король будут знать, что в их власти было остановить его — и они этого не сделали.

***

Джеку он сразу по душе не пришелся. А ведь должен был, наоборот, понравиться.

Вроде бы светлый, невинный, топленым молоком пахнет. Но то, что проглядывало у него в глазах, Джек знал. Видел не раз на поле боя. Смотрел в голубые глаза Шепарда под челкой, светлой, как кукурузный шелк, и вспоминал поля по ту сторону границы. И тела, распятые на крестах, точь-в-точь пугала. Глаз нет, брюхо вскрыто, туда початки натолканы: попробуйте, гелвуйские ублюдки, нашей кукурузы.

Как-то раз у дороги они наткнулись на тело девчушки, совсем маленькой, в желтом платьице. Она сжимала в руках кукурузное чучелко, и оба с чучелком совершенно пустыми глазами смотрели в небо. 

Джек пил, трахался, ходил по барам, ссорился с отцом, только чтоб забыть на миг тот взгляд — а потом поворачивался к Дэвиду и в самую краткую секунду, еще не успев как следует повернуться, боковым зрением замечал кукурузную куколку, только человеческого роста. 

Странно, что отец не видел. 

Джеку уже приходилось убеждаться, что Cайлас слеп (но только не в те моменты, когда отчаянно хотелось, чтобы он закрыл глаза). Но ведь отец воевал. Он тоже смотрел _этому_ в лицо. А теперь не узнал.

Мать Дэвида была ведьмой, той самой, из сказки, которой ужасно боялись они с Мишель. И хотя Сайлас утверждал, что ведьм не бывает, а тех, кто был, он давно выгнал из Гильбоа, Джек видел, как он говорит с этой женщиной, и как страх плещется в его глазах — в глазах отца, который не боялся никого и ничего.

И все-таки — он не того испугался. 

Эти мысли приходили к Джеку по ночам, и, как детские страхи, напрочь развеивались поутру.

И, так же, как детские страхи, вечером возвращались. 

Когда отец велел ему взять Дэвида с собой в вылазку, у Джека возражения застряли в горле. Он не умел возражать отцу. К тому же в дневном свете Дэвид казался невинным и наивным. Обычным. На мину наступил, салага. И стоял с беззаботным видом, пока Джек ее обезвреживал, пялился в небо, будто знал — ничего с ним не случится. 

С ним-то ничего.

Не надо было помогать ему. Уже утром после операции, как следует нализавшись, Джек признался себе: он боялся, что мина не убьет Дэвида, что он все равно потащится за группой захвата — переломанным телом с невинной улыбкой и застывшим, как у чучелка, взглядом. 

Когда на них напали, Джек даже не удивился. Разозлился — это да. Настолько, что наставил на Дэвида пистолет, уже не думая, сможет ли убить или нет. 

Вот в глаза ему не надо было смотреть.

Влажная, спокойная пропасть разверзлась перед ним, запах молодой травы окутал ноздри. _Это_ , в отличие от Господа — от отца, — ничего не требовало от Джека. Не нужно сражаться, успевать, доказывать. Просто ляг в траву, раскинув руки, закрой усталые глаза, позволь мягкой, сладкой земле засыпать тебя. Спи — и помогай семенам расти. 

Джек не выстрелил. 

— Врагов я понимаю, — сказал он Дэвиду, признаваясь в собственном бессилии. — А что ты такое… 

Белиал посмеивался — но и Белиала они живым не довезли. А дома Джек узнал про Абнера.

От отца пахло кровью, когда он подошел к Джеку и положил ему руку на плечо. А потом он опустил вторую на плечо Дэвида, и Джек подумал: может, оттого он Дэвида и любит. Оттого, что с самой войны ему не хватало этого запаха. А теперь Дэвид одним своим присутствием освободил в нем что-то. Возродил первобытную радость жертвоприношения. 

Они остались в храме одни. Джек недоумевал: ведь Господь видит, что Дэвид такое. Почему же не уничтожит? Не пошлет пламя с неба, которого он сам так боялся ребенком. Почему Дэвид просто замертво не упадет перед алтарем?

Потому что молодому, жадному до власти отцовскому Богу Дэвид не по зубам?

Джек привычно скрыл дрожь, пробежавшую по спине. 

— Ты убил ради меня сегодня, — сказал он Дэвиду. Тот посмотрел ему в глаза, и Джек снова ощутил запах влажной, согретой солнцем земли, готовой принять семена. Он ушел из храма прежде, чем провалился в эту яму полностью — но о своей судьбе уже знал. 

Знал, что Дэвид будет беречь его. Его — и Мишель. Может быть — наверняка — сестра видела в нем другое и чуяла иные запахи: медовый аромат клевера в поле, сладкий запах созревших яблок и виноградного сока. 

Но скорее всего, оба они с сестрой об этом пожалеют. 

Но того, что случится с Джозефом, он не ожидал. И убеждал себя, что, в самом деле, погубил Джо — но не тем, что смотрел в разверстую могилу, не тем, что стоял слишком близко к Дэвиду. 

Джозефа зарыли в ту землю, которая так притягивала его самого. После похорон Джеку приснилось, что они вдвоем беззаботно валяются посреди залитого солнцем поля, и он гладит Джо волосы, мягкие, как кукурузные метелки. 

Вряд ли что-то пошло бы иначе, не вступись он за Дэвида на суде. Все их судьбы, должно быть, решились в тот момент, когда он родился. Вдобавок был день, и среди дня Дэвид казался все таким же невинным, ясным, как солнечный деревенский полдень, и несправедливо обиженным — и Джек, еще ночью намеревавшийся если не убить это, то хотя бы закупорить, как джинна в лампе, в одной из камер Геенны, обо всем забыл и помнил только о несправедливости. 

И лишь потом — уже сидя в спальне, куда его водворил отец, — он заново проходил каждый свой шаг и понимал: это было предопределено. Все — не просто, чтобы навредить Сайласу. Чтобы разрушить Гильбоа. Слишком молодую страну, которая разрасталась, раскидывала по земле свои заводы, с размаху всаживала небоскребы — не спросив, забыв, что у кого-то надо спрашивать. Забыв, что для удачной жатвы нужно принести жертву. 

Может быть, кровь, пролитая отцом или им самим, ненадолго смягчила Того, кто владел этой землей, — владел издавна, не как отцовский бог-однодневка. Но надолго ее не хватило…

В заключении дни были похожи на ночи, и Джек наконец полностью доверился «ночным мыслям». Он не знал, чего именно ждет, но так часто будил Люсинду криком, что в конце концов она перестала ложиться. Просыпаясь от кошмаров, он видел в просвете окна ее скорбную, завернутую в шаль фигуру. Он даже не мог объяснить, что ему снится: люди на крестах вместо огородных пугал, горящий храм, пахнущий костром из осенних листьев. Из костра укоряюще смотрел на него лик преподобного Сэмюэльса. 

Как-то раз ему приснилось, что он сжигает кукурузную ботву. Больше Джек не спал; он разбил бутылку вина и сделал «розочку», готовясь бежать; и тогда услышал самолеты — прямо над дворцом. 

Следующие несколько дней у него не было сил ни думать, ни видеть кошмары. Охранник отпер дверь, вывел их с Лу из комнаты и сунул Джеку в руки «Глок». Джек попросил его отвести Люсинду в подвал и больше обоих не видел. Дворец разрушили за несколько часов, как игрушечную башенку, но Джек оказался среди выживших. И опять не удивился. Вместе с группкой уцелевших гвардейцев он несколько дней кряду защищал развалины, даже не зная — кто нападает. Может, Геф, может, ребята из Порта, а может, Кросс вернулся и привел своих… Нужно было собрать тех, кто выжил в этом крыле дворца, раскопать заваленный подземный ход и вывести их наружу. И поскорее — потому что воды у них не было, а любого, кто пытался за ней вылезти, убивали на месте. Белая жаркая пыль скрипела на зубах и в глотке, уши ничего не слышали из-за выстрелов, а руки были ободраны до мяса — и все-таки Джек успел подумать: ну может, теперь тебе хватит? Может, ты успокоишься?

Очевидно, хватило, потому что на третий день перестрелка смолкла. Дворцовый люд ушел по раскопанному ходу, а Джек с несколькими гвардейцами стал пробираться в главный холл. Солнце заливало коридоры, оставшиеся без крыши, но Джек ему больше не верил. По пути им попадались вооруженные люди — все одинаково припорошенные белой пылью, — и Джек стрелял по ним не разбираясь. 

Зал советов был почти целым, только стекла повыбило, и ветер гулял по столу, сметая бумаги. Советники разбежались, но отец сидел на своем месте — и Джек успел облегченно вздохнуть. А потом поднес руку ко лбу, защищая глаза от солнца, — и увидел, что рот у короля перекосился и застыл, а из разрезанного живота торчат кукурузные початки.

***

Он вернулся на закате. Джесси не ждала его. Она видела по телевизору начало атаки на Шайло, а потом самолеты разбомбили телебашню, и на экране остались одни помехи. До них пока не долетело, и Джесси загнала оставшихся сыновей в дом. Она похоронила Джуда, Илая и Итана — мальчишка удрал с исправительных работ, и его «уничтожили» вместе с очередным горным отрядом. Саймона и Эбби поспешным приказом забрали в армию — и она просто надеялась, что Хозяйке достаточно.

Та ведь получила, что хотела.

Джесси вовсе не ожидала увидеть Дэвида у себя на крыльце, возбужденного и радостного, в пыльной выкладке. Он улыбался во все зубы, а за ним следовала испуганная и бледная девчушка с большим животом.

— Мама, — сказал он. — Познакомься, это Мишель. 

— Господи, сынок, — Джесси покачнулась, чуть не упала с крыльца. — Как же там, в городе? Кто побеждает?

— Мы, — сказал он уверенно. Джесси не знала, кого именно он имеет в виду. — Мама. Нас с Мишель поженил преподобный Сэмюэлс. Теперь мы муж и жена. И у нее будет ребенок.

— Это я вижу, — поджала губы Джесси. Девочка, кажется, была в шоке, она глядела перед собой и что-то напевала себе под нос. Колыбельную. 

— Можно, мы пока поживем у тебя? — спросил Дэвид. 

Бабочки спускались ему на припыленные плечи — будто погоны.

***

Когда Джек пришел к его дому, был тихий полдень. Кто-то возился в саду. Джек пригляделся: нет, не Дэвид. Кто-то из его братьев. Тот распрямился, с тревогой посмотрел на вооруженных людей и ринулся в дом.

Джеку было все равно, кто еще на ферме. Он пришел жечь ботву. Он так и сказал своим людям. Те, наверное, решили, что он рехнулся — но они сами пришли из разбомбленного города, из разрушенного дворца, и готовы были жечь что угодно. 

И все-таки Джек затормозил, когда на порог вышла Джесси.

— Он здесь, — сказала она обреченно и спокойно. И добавила:

— Твоя сестра с ним.

Джек взбежал по ступенькам, миновал Джесси, ворвался в дом. Прошел через старомодную бамбуковую занавеску в гостиную и тут же увидел Мишель.

Она сидела в соломенной качалке и баюкала дитя, напевая ему колыбельную. Обернулась на шорох бамбука и заулыбалась.

— Джек, Джек! Как хорошо, что ты пришел! Смотри, у тебя племянник!

На руках у нее лежала и таращилась на Джека кукурузная куколка.


End file.
